undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 6: Blackwater
This is episode 6 of 8 of Fight the Living Blackwater Alice locked the infirmiry door and turned to Merle. "Are you sure you don't want to go help them fight?" she said, suspicious of Merle's motives. "No. I've got something different planned. Give me the baby." he replied coldly. "What? Why?" she said, scared. "I said: Give ME the BABY." (Cue Opening Credits) The door continued to shake. "Go." Michonne said, "Go now. Take them down from behind before they get through here." Maggie backed Michonne up. "She's right. It'll take 'em forever to break those chains. We should go now." "Alright everybody. Let's go!" Daryl said. "I'm staying." Andrea said. "Me too." Haley said. "Hershel. Milton. You two are staying here also." Michonne said. "What? I can help. I can walk now." Hershel said, upset. "You're old. I'm sorry but that's the truth. Milton's no fighter, either. We don't want casualties today." Michonne said. "Carl and Beth. You two need to stay here too." Glenn said. "What? I'm just as good as any of you! So is Beth!" Carl shouted. "You two are great with guns, but we gotta move quietly." Daryl said. "He's right." Tyreese said. With that out of the way, Tyreese, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Axel, and Carol left. Rick, Abraham, and Morgan stood over Duane trying to patch him up. Rick listened for a heartbeat but there was none. "He's lost to much blood. I'm sorry, Morgan." Morgan started to cry. "How do you know? He might be alive...he might be." He repeated over and over. "Rick, you know what has to be done." Abraham said. "No. Please, let's just leave him." Morgan pleaded. "Okay." Rick said, "Okay. Let's raid the armory and get going." They cleared the place quickly. Abraham was particularly enthusiastic about the AMT. ("HOLY SHIT!"). They left the station and headed off in total silence. Merle was walking around the prison. He had Judith in his arms. A walker came towards him. He killed it with his newfound weapon. Merle saw the gate and the huge amount of walkers. "Shit." he said. "Screw it. HEY! HEY LET ME IN!" he shouted at the Woodbury group. "Merle?" Rowan said. The walker noticed him. "Let me in! I got a baby!" "So did I!" The Governor said with an angry look. "It's Rick's baby!" Merle shouted back before he killed another walker. The Governor paused for a second to think. "Let him in." he said. Rowan and another man ran to the gate. The man went further down to get the walkers attention. He shot one. Rowan opened the gate while the walkers were distracted. Merle walked in with a smile on his face. The group was running through the tombs when they ran into Alice. She was out of breath. "Merle! Merle took the baby!" "What?!" Daryl shouted. "I don't know why. He-he just took her. He threatened me. Then he went to the armory and got a bunch of, bunch 'a grenades!" she said, panicked. "Dammit! What do we do now?!" Glenn exclaimed. "We stick to the plan." Tyreese said. "Tyreese what about the baby?!" Sasha shouted. "We worry about that later. Maybe Merle's bargaining or something." "You can't say you agree with this?" Carol questioned. "I don't agree at all. It's dangerous and stupid. But I think Merle is still on our side...sort of." "Fine, whatever but we've go to go!" Maggie said in a hurry. The group kept moving while Alice started heading back. Tyreese's group went through the doors leading outside and saw walkers heading to the prison. More than usual. They killed each one they passed and kept moving quickly. But when they got to the other side of the prison- "Where the hell did they go?!" Daryl shouted as they stared at the empty prison yard. They ran back inside quickly and closed the gates. Maggie started beating on the door. "It's us! They're gone!" she said. Andrea opened the door. Her face looked shocked. "Oh my God!" she said. The group turned to see a herd coming though the fence and into the field. The whole group ran over to the gate. Glenn opened it up. Daryl saw Merle passed out and propped up against the tower. "Merle!" he shouted. He woke up and immediately started talking. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could trade the baby to get back into Woodbury. They would leave and I'd go with 'em. Then I'd slit that son of bitch's throat, blow up Woodbury, and come back here. They took the baby alright but they left me here." he said, exasperated. "We'll deal with you later. Come help us with this." Carol said in a hurry. Carol, Haley, Andrea, Hershel, Carl and Beth all pulled out there guns and started shooting. Tyreese, Maggie, and Sasha moved down one side killing walkers while Glenn, Daryl, and Merle went the other way. Axel, Alice, and Milton simply watched in awe. Michonne ran straight in by herself, slicing through walkers with ease. They continued moving through the crowd. They were beginning to get overwhelmed. "Back up. BACK UP!" Tyreese shouted. His group ran back while the other kept moving. Daryl had two come at him at once. He killed one while Glenn and Merle were preoccupied. Andrea shot the other one just when it looked like it was going to bite him. "Alright, we gotta go!" Daryl shouted. They immediately retreated. They all ran back inside and shut the gate. "There's too many of them. We have to leave." Andrea said. Just when all seemed lost and the walkers were stacking up against the gate, A car was seen coming in the distance. It parked and three men got out. One of them quickly shut the outer gate. All pointed guns and started gunning down the walkers and getting their attention. The group started gunning down walkers on their side too. The walkers couldn't decide which way to go and were slowly decimated. More walkers were slain that day than ever. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues